1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fid structure including a grasping assembly for securing the end of a rope portion being spliced directly to the end or interior portion thereof to facilitate splicing of end portions by proper positioning of the fid relative to the various rope portions being spliced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Splicing tools for ropes of various structures have been utilized for many years. Such splicing tools take the form of needles or fid structures wherein the fid structure actually enters the interior of one of the rope portions being spliced. Alternately, splicing may occur through use of the fid or needle structures by braiding various rope portions together in a well-recognized fashion.
One particular application for conventional or prior art fid structures is the splicing of braided rope. Commonly, braided rope comprises a braided center or core and a braided cover portion disposed in surrounding relation thereto. Such a rope structure is produced by Samson Cordage Works of Boston, Mass. In splicing such a rope structure, it is common to use a fid structure having a substantially elongated configuration and a hollow interior.
In operation, the fid structure enters the cover and travels along the center or core a predetermined length. The open end exposing the hollow interior is left exposed and the end of the rope portion being braided is forced into the open end and into the interior of the fid through a push rod or push tool so that the end of the rope portion being spliced can properly be positioned on the interior of the cover as desired.
While such a structure is functional, certain obvious disadvantages are apparent.
In addition to this type of splicing tool used with braided rope, there are numerous other types of needles and/or fid structures designed for use with braided, or other similar structured rope of known design.
Such structures are represented in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. Floyd, 782,120; Weed, 299,302; Fisher, 92,296; Helgesson, 535,108; Squire, 1,058,917; and Doble, 1,534,926.
Particularly, the patent to Doble shows a needle or fid structure wherein the rope portion being braided is attached to a grasping assembly which serves to connect the rope portion to the needle end wherein the needle can be readily manipulated. With this type of structure, the push rod, referred to above with regard to the splicing of Samsom cord can be eliminated. However, the Doble structure is representative of certain prior art devices which, for certain applications, are overly complex and less then efficient.
In any type of fid structure or marine needle used to splice ropes and like cordage, it is important that a secure grasping of the designated end portion of the rope being spliced is accomplished. At the same time, the structure should be capable of a minimal amount of manipulation to accomplish this secure engagement. The structural components of such a desired fid should require minimal maintenance so as to eliminate the possibility of breakdown and also reduce the initial cost of production.